This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. Primary support for the subproject and the subproject's principal investigator may have been provided by other sources, including other NIH sources. The Total Cost listed for the subproject likely represents the estimated amount of Center infrastructure utilized by the subproject, not direct funding provided by the NCRR grant to the subproject or subproject staff. This new collaboration established with Interventional Radiology at the University of Minnesota aims to develop MRI means of monitoring thermal ablation in tissues. An initial study (1) demonstates our ability to track heating generated by a thermo-chemical solution injected to a target ROI in phantoms and porcine tissue. The project is supported by NIH EB007327. 1. Shrivastava D, Hanson T, Goerke U, Mithun M, Michaeli S, Vaughan T, Cressman E "Proton Resonance Frequency Shift Coefficient of Thermo-chemical Ablation Salt Solutions for MR Thermometry", MRM (in review)